To My Son
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: This is set between series 3 and 4. Connor's mother sends him a letter. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters.**

This is set between series 3 and 4.  
>Whilst Connor and Abby have been lost in the Cretaceous.<p>

Dedicated to all Sons out there. You have a mother somewhere and I'm sure she'll be proud of you.

* * *

><p>Connor's mum has written him a letter.<p>

To my dearest Son;

I hope you get this letter, it is my last hope of getting in touch with you.  
>You haven't rang, I haven't even had a call,<br>you haven't even been to see me, and that's what hurts most of all.

I hope that you are well,  
>I hope you'll get in touch,<br>I hope you have a girlfriend,  
>I'd like to see her, I'd like that very much.<p>

Whilst on my own I've had a lot of time to think,  
>About your childhood, and I wanted to put pen to paper, and get it down in ink.<p>

I wanted to tell you son, how I love you very much,  
>I wish I had told you as you were growing up,<br>I was hard on you as you grew up,  
>I used to take you swimming, and you hated every minute,<br>I sent you to cubs, and sometimes I wished you wouldn't go,  
>For on your very first Cub Camp, I was the one that could not sleep.<p>

Something's that you did I did not like one bit,  
>The way you'd sit indoors,<br>And play on that 'Box' of yours,  
>It was always something computerised, all those computer games,<br>TV, Computer and Gameboy,  
>Those were your favourite toys.<p>

Now I understand your compassion for all these gadgets,  
>For hopefully it has landed you the job of your dreams,<br>And you get to design lots more.  
>I know you'll be good at your job, doing whatever it is that you do.<br>And I hope that you are happy, and hope this happiness lasts.  
>I hope that you will remember the good times,<br>And forget some of the bitterness, and hopefully it is in the past.

I just want to remind you son, I love you very much.  
>I love you Son, please do write, call and keep in touch.<p>

Your loving mother,

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters.**

This is set between series 3 and 4.  
>Whilst Connor and Abby have been lost in the Cretaceous.<p>

Dedicated to all Sons out there. You have a mother somewhere and I'm sure she'll be proud of you.

* * *

><p>Connor folded the letter and popped it back into its envelope. He had been carrying it around with him for several days now not knowing what to do about it. He had even read it several times over, committing each and every word to memory. It broke his heart to read it, knowing that his poor mother had written it in his absence whilst he was in the Cretaceous.<p>

Abby watched as he slipped the letter into his back pocket. She was intrigued as to what was actually in it. That night after he had gone to bed she picked up his jeans and pulling out the envelope she put the jeans into the washing machine. She gazed at it for a moment wanting to read the contents, to find out what had been making Connor so restless. But knowing that it was a personal letter Abby left it on top of the worktop in the kitchen knowing that he would see it.

Next morning Abby was woken by things being thrown around the room. Groggily she opened her eyes to find Connor frantically searching for something.

"What's up Connor? What have you lost?" Abby yawned as Connor stopped for a moment to answer her.

"Have you seen my jeans? The ones I was wearing yesterday?" Connor looked at her desperately.

"I put them in the wash after you'd gone to bed." Abby sat up and rubbed her eyes as Connor yelled.

"No! No! No!" He ran downstairs and started pulling clothes out of the machine frantically.

Abby knowing something was not right, followed him, grabbing her nightgown and pulling it around her as she went.

"Oh No!" Connor mumbled as he found his jeans, clean clothes strewn all over the dirty kitchen floor. Quickly he checked the pockets hoping to find the remnants of his mother's letter.

"You looking for this?" Abby reached over and picked up the envelope from where she had left it on the worktop.

Connor gasped, "I love you Abby!" He went to grab it from her.

Abby hid the letter behind her, stopping him from reaching it.

"Whatever's in it has made you really anxious; I'd like to know what's in it?" Abby waited for a moment, hoping that she hadn't upset him by asking to see such a private letter. Changing her mind, she gave it back to him.

"Doesn't matter. It's a letter addressed to you, and I've no right reading your mail." She turned and started to pick up the laundry.

"Abby wait..." Connor held the letter in his hand for a moment debating whether to tell her or not. "We promised... No secrets..."

Connor took her by the hand and led her to the sofa. He put the letter in her hand hoping she would read.

"Let's read it together."

Hugging her tightly, Connor opened the piece of paper and began to read. Both of them noted the date at the top of the letter, it had been sent six months after they had been trapped in the Cretaceous.

"Aww, that so sweet... I hope you've rung her?"

Connor shook his head dejectedly.

"Why not?"

Connor explained that he did not have the courage to speak to her after that particular letter. It had been the last one she had sent and he was worried that if he wrote back, or tried to get in touch, she would reject him. Or that something horrible had happened since the letter had been sent.

"It's best to leave it Abby... Maybe... maybe it's meant to be this way..."! Connor sat holding the letter in front of him. Not wanting to let that moment end.

"It's obvious that she means a lot... and your survival skills that you picked up whilst you were in the Cubs and Scouts were a real life-saver when we were trapped. Look... You would have been so upset if it had gone in the wash." Abby took his hands in hers. "Let's go and call her? Hmm? Let's call her together." She got up and brought over his mobile phone. Placing it in his hands she nodded and smiled.

Hesitantly Connor dialled the number and waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Connor was happy, and he was whistling away the Star Wars tune as he drove to his home town. He smiled at Abby who sat by his side snoozing. He was truly happy today, he was going home to see his mum, and he was taking the love of his life with him to meet her. He reached down to hold her hand as they reached Bolton.

Arriving outside his home, in Blackburn, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he saw an ambulance parked outside. Stopping the car at a distance, he got out and ran the rest of the way, desperate to see the woman who had raised him.

Running to the house he was horrified to see the paramedics wheeling his mum away on a stretcher.

"Mam!" he called as the policemen tried to stop his entrance. "That's me Mam!"

The paramedics stopped and he was allowed to see her.

"What's happened to her?" He looked searchingly at the medics, hoping that they would tell him.

The medic shook his head and Connor began to fear the worst.

"We have to do some tests first, find out why she collapsed."

"She's going to be OK? Yeah?" Connor beseeched the man.

"Yeah, she should be OK in a day or two."

Connor left the man to do his job, and was finally joined by Abby, as she had convinced people holding her back that she was Connor's girlfriend.

Dejectedly, Connor drove to the hospital. His heart heavy. What if he never got a chance to say what he wanted to say to her? To tell her how much he loved her? And to tell her that he had missed her sorely? What if he never got the chance to introduce Abby – the love of his life? How would he cope if the one person who had meant so much to him up until now disappeared?

* * *

><p>Abby held his hands as he sat in the waiting room. Watching him as a tear began to roll down his cheek, gently wiping it away with her fingers, she found Connor staring at her.<p>

"No matter what happens, remember she loved you." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his nose. "And remember that I love you too."

Abby held Connor's hands as he sat next to him. Rubbing them gently.  
>A nurse came to find him.<br>"Connor Temple? Please come this way!" the nurse led them to a medical room.  
>"Mam!" Connor rushed to be with his mother as she lay on the gurney. They hugged each other. After all they had not seen each other for well over a year.<p>

Speaking with the doctor Connor learned that his mother had collapsed because she was diabetic. She had been so busy preparing things for him, that she had not even eaten and she had collapsed from lack of glucose in her blood stream.

Connor's mother could not stop looking at him. Something had changed, something she could not put her finger on. The last time she had seen him was well over a year ago. Why had he stopped calling? Why didn't he write? Why had it taken him so long to get in touch? She had given up hope. That last letter she had sent had been six months ago. She questioned Connor endlessly.

Connor had told her that he and Abby had been lost in the Amazonian rainforest and had missed the last flight home. It had taken them ages to raise enough funds for them to be brought home. When she had asked why he had not called the answer had been simple enough. The reception on his mobile phone was non-existent, and public phones were very hard to come by and very expensive. He went on to tell her how glad he had been that she had made him go to Cub Scouts, and swimming, it had saved their lives more than once in the rainforest.

There was much to say to each other and Abby, feeling like a spare part waited outside whilst the doctor spoke to mother and son.  
>She sat waiting for a good half hour until Connor came to find her.<br>Holding her hand he took her in to see his mum.  
>Putting his arm around her he introduced her to the woman who had given birth to him.<p>

Abby smiled shyly, as she looked at the short stout woman who was the mother of the man she loved.

When he had introduced Abby she had looked at her very carefully.

Now she knew what had changed. He was no longer her baby; he no longer was the geeky young boy she sent off to University. He had grown up and become a man; and a strong man at that too. He had proved to her that not only could he look after himself, but he could look after those close to him too. But most of all she knew that she was proud of him. For being there, just when she needed him the most!

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that, as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p>

Dedicated to Doctor98614!


	3. Chapter 3

id:7776972

**Dear Son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters.**

This is set between series 3 and 4. Whilst Connor and Abby have been lost in the Cretaceous.

Dedicated to all Sons out there. You have a mother somewhere and I'm sure she'll be proud of you.

* * *

><p>Diane Temple was kept in hospital for a few days, her blood sugar level having reached normal levels. She was told to stick to her rigorous diet and to keep exercising.<p>

She moaned as Connor came to see her.

"The doctors want me to keep exercising. Can you imagine that? Me at the gym?"

"No mam, not that kind of exercising – he means to keep active. Not just sit around all day." Connor laughed.

Diane was happy that Connor's boss had been kind enough to let them stay for a few days. She had been pleased to see and meet Abby and now they could talk properly. She sent Connor out to mow the grass in the yard whilst she sat down with Abby. She knew that they had met at work but she couldn't understand why they were being so evasive about where they worked.

Abby brought her a cup of tea and sat down with her. Looking around she spotted a violin sitting in a display case in the corner of the dining room.

"Wow! What a beautiful violin, who does it belong to?" Abby turned to look at Diane who was gazing out of the window watching Connor.

Diane turned around.

"Oh, that? That was Connor's. He used to play so beautifully. I don't think he's played since he left for university."

Abby gaped. She could not believe that Connor used to play an instrument.

"Was he any good?"

"Good...? They asked him to play at the Octagon in Bolton once. He played so well. It's a shame he gave up." Diane stood up and hobbled to a display unit. She reached in a pulled out a photograph album.

"Well that's the grass done, anything..." Connor came in wiping his hands on his jeans. He saw his mum with the dreaded pictures, the ones of him as a little boy. His heart sank, oh why did she always pull out that album when he brought a girl around. Those pictures were so embarrassing, what would Abby think when she saw them?

"Mam do you have to? You always pull that out when my girlfriend comes around!" he whinged.

"It's ok Diane... I didn't want to see them anyway." Connor watched as Abby looked down at the floor. He could tell that she had really wanted to see those pictures, and she looked quite hurt. He in turn felt bad, because he'd shouted at his mum, he could never understand why she loved those pictures, they were only silly pictures anyway, but the look on Abby's face broke his heart.

He went over behind his mum as she replaced the album. Reaching across he pulled it back down, and gave it to his mum. Looking up at Abby, he spoke.

"Please don't think too badly of me when you see them." It made his heart soar to see her smile.

They sat down at the sofa together Abby sat in the middle whilst Diane and Connor sat either side. She smiled and leaned against Connor as she perused the album. She came across a photograph of Connor with a violin in his hand, and she looked at him curiously.

"Why did you never tell me that you could play the violin?"

"You never asked."

"Will you play for me now?"

Connor looked into Abby's sparkling eyes, they spoke in a way that he had never understood before, and he melted into a puddle on the floor.

He stood and walked over to the display cabinet once again. He carefully took the violin out of the case and he began to play. It took him a moment to tune the violin properly. It had been ages since this particular instrument had been played and the strings needed adjusting.

The tune he played took Abby's breath away. The melody was blissful, sweet and she knew that he had probably played this tune a thousand times before, for he played beautifully without any sheet music to read from, without any accompaniment and her heart soared as free as a bird as he played.

The tempo was fast, slow, fast again, racing ahead taking her on a journey that she could only see in her mind, the sound filled the room and she felt as if she were dreaming.

He played for a whole hour, each melody as sweet and as consuming as the next, each played with a tempo and a rhythm that could only be matched by a professional performer.

Meawhile Connor was taking a journey of his own, he was lost in he music he played, each note, each sound as meaningful as the next, and in his mind the music spoke a language of its own ... the language of love. Images of Abby tumbled through his mind like a video, made by his visions of her. At the end Connor slowly opened his eyes, unaware that he had played for so long, he blinked at Abby who smiled at him. She clapped politely and stood up.

"That was lovely, thank you." She leaned up to Connor and kissed him, gently on the lips.

"Ahh, the two of you look so wonderful together, almost as if you were made for each other. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment." Diane sniffed, happy tears rolling down her face.

Connor smiled and pulled out his smart phone, taking time to click the camera he passed it to his mum.

"Snap away," he smiled, when he saw the twinkle in Abby's eyes. He loved the look in her eyes, the ones that spoke volumes about how much she loved him.

Diane snapped away taking many pictures of Abby and Connor, and then Connor took a few pictures of his mum and Abby standing together.

"Oh I wish we could have a photograph of us all together," Diane muttered wistfully.

"Oh but we can," Connor tapped the screen and the camera now faced him. He and Abby stood either side and Connor took some more pictures.

All too soon it was time for Connor to leave home with Abby and travel back to London. This time he promised to call, promised to write, and Diane insisted that she was to be told the minute they decided to get married.

A week later Diane was opening the morning post and she saw one envelope with unfamiliar writing. She opened it carefully and then smiled when a few pictures fell out. She smiled at Abby's letter, the pictures that she had printed out to put into her album, and wondered what was taking Connor so long in proposing to the girl. She sighed as she put the pictures into her collection. Hopefully it would not take him too much longer.

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Doctor98614!<p> 


End file.
